The Killing Joke
by TwistedAuthor
Summary: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are known for their pranking, but have they gone too far? Based off comic from Deviantart. WARNINGS: Prowl using his evil tactical mind, Red Alert spazzing...and Zombies.  Red AlertXInferno, SideswipeXSunstreaker fluff


Disclaimer: Don't own

Warnings: Zombies, lol. Prowl's evil sexy mind being evil, and Red Alert spazzing. The twins Pranking as well.

Note: Just cuz. Based off of a comic on Deviantart called: "TF: The Killing Joke" By Midydoof. Go check it out!

* * *

The monitor room was silent as Red Alert stared at the blank screens. The halls were empty, Rec. room was empty. Red sighed as he rubbed his optics tiredly. "The base is safe...for now.." He muttered, resting his helm against his arms as he drifted off into much needed recharge. Unknown to him, two pairs of bright blue optics stared from one of the monitors, their grins outlining the bottom half of the screen.

"Is he asleep?" The red lamborghini poked his head into the tiny room, his face illuminated by the screens that decorated the walls.

"Yup!" He turned back to see his brother wearing an identical grin. "Ready Sunny?" Sunstreaker wacked his brother upside the head, a paint brush falling in the process.

"Don't call me Sunny, slaghead." Sideswipe rubbed his helm, muttering as he picked up the abandoned paint brush. "And let's hurry before Inferno decides to show up for his midnight visits." Sideswipe shuddered at the thought.

"Ew." He whispered, "I did NOT need that mental image, bro." Sunstreaker rolled his optics, walking into the room silently. Sideswipe followed, shutting and locking the door securly behind. "Where to begin...front monitors..." He pointed. "Or the back ones.."

"Go with the ones that lead to the inside of the base. Like the Ark's entrance." The sound of electricity made them freeze in their positions. Red Alert's horns zapped quietly, but the security director did not wake up. Sideswipe let go of the breath he was holding, taking out the plaster and paint before moving quietly towards the screens. Sunstreaker followed, and both of them chuckled evilly as they began the screens' transformations.

* * *

(THE NEXT MORNING! DUN DUN DUN)

Red Alert awoke like he normally did. Hunched over his desk in the security room. But...something didn't feel right. His horns sparked as his glitch acted up. "Inferno?" He called out. A faint buzzing sound caught his audio. "Who's there?" Red's horns sparked more as he finally looked up.

"WARNING: BASE ATTACKED BY ZOMBIES. NO SURVIVORS." All over the screen. Static, that same message. Red Alert squeaked in horror.

"NOOO!" The cry was heard throughout base. Jazz looked up from his chess game with Prowl, looking directly at the twins, who were on the floor giggling madly. Well, at least Sideswipe was. His brother had a little more composure. Prowl sighed, getting up from his chair and walking over to the twins before dragging each one to his office by the horn or fin.

"What did you two do this time?" Prowl asked, hands clasped together as he leaned to look at the twins. Sideswipe nervously shifted under the intense gaze.

"We just played an innocent prank on Red!" He replied, grinning slightly.

"It was all his fault." Sunstreaker sighed, pointing to his brother, who pretended to be insulted.

"How dare you throw me under the bus!" Prowl shook his helm at the human saying before banging his servo on the desk, causing both twins to look at him.

"I don't care who did it, you're both responsable!" He snapped, his intense gaze on them once more. "I want you both to go to the Security room and apologize RIGHT now, and then come back to my office for punishment. And if you do NOT come back to my office, you will have to clean out the Dinobots cave for a vorn. Do you understand?" Two nods met his response. "Good. Now get out of my office." In a flash, Prowl's office was empty.

"They're going to be the death of me one day..." Prowl muttered, resting his head in his palm.

* * *

"Boy who the frag pissed in Prowl's energon?" Sideswipe muttered, walking towards the Security room. His brother meerly shrugged.

"What is pissed?" Sunstreaker asked.

"When humans lubricate." Sideswipe replied, laughing at his brother's disgusted expression before knocking on the door. "Red?" A sob was heard from inside. "Ah, slag we came to apologize!" Sunstreaker pushed his brother out of the way, entering an override code to the door. The door slid open, allowing twins access to the room. "Oh Primus!" Sideswipe's optics widened as they gazed ahead. Sunstreaker looked confused.

There was Red Alert. Helm on his desk, arms wrapped loosely around his sides. Inferno was next to him, crying. Sunstreaker then noticed what got his brother so shocked. Red Alert's body was grey. "We killed him.." Sunstreaker whispered, backing out of the room. Sideswipe followed, optics never leaving the grey body. "We better go before Inferno ends up killing us in revenge.." Sideswipe nodded, bolting down the hallway as Inferno looked up with tear filled optics. Sunstreaker followed his brother, running straight to their room.

"Oh No!" Sideswipe was pacing, panicking. "I don't wanna die! We're murderers, Sunny! Murderers!" He clung to his brother. Sunstreaker didn't mind the contact for once, clinging to his brother as the both sank to the floor.

"If Prowl finds out..." Sunstreaker clung to his brother. "We're screwed. He's gonna kill us!" Sideswipe rested his helm on Sunstreaker's shoulder, shaking slightly.

"Maybe we went to far this time..." He muttered. Sunstreaker shot him a glare.

"Ya think?" He shouted, flinching slightly when Sideswipe cried out. "We won't prank anyone again.." Sideswipe nodded in agreement, glancing at the door with dread in his optics.

* * *

(outside)

"I do believe you've outdone yourself, Prowl." Red Alert complemented, washing off the grey paint. Inferno chuckled as Prowl blushed in embarresment.

"The twins had it coming." Prowl replied softly, doorwings twitching slightly.

"Think they learned their lesson?" Inferno asked, crossing his arms and looking at the twin's door.

"I believe we won't have any more complaints about pranks for a while.."

* * *

_**Reviews are love! **_


End file.
